In the mounting process of a flip chip, an underfill resin (UF resin) is put between a chip and a substrate in order to improve mounting reliability. The UF resin usually creeps up the side surface of the chip, and therefore there has been a concern that damage to the chip end is caused.
Thus, the damage to the chip end has so far been prevented by adding an elastic body to the side surface to adjust stress (see Patent Literature 1).